Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit
Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit is an independent first person shooter game. The game involves the player going through various levels, while various memes appear across the game. This video was uploaded on October 12th, 2015 and was the 413th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mackenzie saying that she's excited to play the game, as the title implies that she is playing the game of the year, it should be good. Andrea says she can't begin to imagine what the game has in store for her. The girls begin the game, Mackenzie being taken aback by the sound effects at the beginning. Molly says she hopes the game is not scary, as the game explains their objective. The girls mostly dance through the explanation, however. The game proper begins, Molly noting the ammunition amount, as she and Mariya being shooting. Mackenzie sees items on a table and clicks random buttons to pick them up, while Mariya finds a gun and tries to pick it up, but ends up shooting it. Molly and Andrea both find the items on the table and collect them, Andrea saying that collecting the Mountain Dew and Doritos feels like being fourteen with a Halo addiction. Molly finds a gun and picks it up, hoping she can dual wield. The girls continue onward and shoot a person, Andrea deciding to teabag the corpse. Molly reaches the door at the end of the hallway and an image of Admiral Ackbar appears, Molly getting the reference and exclaiming that the door is a trap. The other girls reach the door, when the room suddenly changes into a bright psychedelic-esque trip, with several images and memes appearing across the screen, while they shoot down the people in the room, taking the girls by surprise. The girls begin shooting in a state of confusion and panic, while Molly collects the Mountain Dew and Dorito bags, assuming they correlate to her health, though says she was told they were bad for her health. The girls continue to shoot manically, as Mariya dies, listing the possibilities of how she died. After the madness has been handle, the girls go to their next destination, Andrea obtaining a rifle and sniping the enemies, dancing to her victory. Molly tries to grab some items but is then ambushed, as the girls later clear the room. The girls continue on, Mackenzie not knowing where to go, as they come across a room that makes them high and hungrier, Andrea not being happy about it. The girls later gain two assault rifles and enter another room with a psychedelic-esque acid trip. The girls go through the room and shoot around, Mariya dying in the process, saying she doesn't even know what's going on in the game. They enter another room and they hear Shrek, Molly getting nervous, as the girls shoot and kill Shrek. A voice then comes from the corpse, saying that he is not Shrek and goes on in an incomprehensible dialogue, Andrea unhappy and continuously shooting at the corpse. The game then ends in an explosion, taking Mackenzie by surprise, as the girls are confused by the time the game ends. Trivia * This video marked Andrea's 250th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015